


Me and Us

by JoonieDimple



Category: bts army
Genre: Little kids are involve so cute, M/M, namjin - Freeform, vkook, yoominseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonieDimple/pseuds/JoonieDimple
Summary: Both Jungkook and Taehyung are single parents, what would happened once they see how much their kids care for each other? Will they fall in love?





	Me and Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I don’t really know what to do so....I guess enjoy!

A summary? How the hell do yo that?! I just know this will probably be so cute


End file.
